


Expecting

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Could you do a sort of continuation of the Thrawn x reader? Maybe Reader and Thrawn are expecting a half human half Chiss daughter?-This had been requested on my writing blog.





	Expecting

You had become a lot more relaxed around your boyfriend, Thrawn, over the last handful of months that had passed by agonisingly slow for your taste. Since the day he had talked to you about the secret you had kept from him; being able to use the force, he had encouraged you to use it around him as often as you could or wanted and you did, happily, even if it took you a little while to be comfortable with it.

Nothing much had changed in your day to day life since that day. You and Thrawn had grown closer together after you had come clean about the secret, not that you needed too, he had found out all on his own after all. But there had been one major change that had occurred a few months after the talk and had gotten both you and Thrawn excited, not that he showed how excited he really is out side of your shared quarters.

You found out that you are pregnant. You weren’t alone when you had found out. Thrawn had taken you to the medical bay of the ship as soon as you had started to be sick, he wanted to be sure that nothing was wrong with you and that you actually went when you said you would, considering you have a tendency to not go.

The news initially came as a surprise to you both. You and Thrawn had talked about on various occasions but neither of you thought it would happen yet, sure sometime after being married but not now. After an extensive talk about it you and concluded that you were more than happy about the news, the initial surprise soon gave way to excitement. You had never seen him that excited before, a grin spread across his lips and he pulled you into a tight hug, giving you a chaste kiss.

If anyone could have seen the tender moment that had transpired between the Grand Admiral and you, his girlfriend that he is very protective of, they would have thought it was adorable and possibly would have made a comment in passing about it to others as nothing more than simple office gossip. Luckily that didn’t happen, but the news of you being pregnant had circulated around the ship rather quickly, far too quickly for Thrawn’s liking.

You had always been one to ignore people when it came to idle gossip and chatter. You never really engaged in conversations about the various things going on in the day to day hum drum life of others on the ship. It was human nature to gossip and spread news about even the smallest of things, you didn’t care for the things they talked about, it was usually about who slept with who or who had gotten in trouble over something minuscule.

Even you had to admit that hearing the chatter from your co-workers made drifting around in the cold vacuum of space feel much more normal and earthly than it otherwise would feel if people had just kept to themselves. Thrawn, however, had gotten a bit more protective of you as the news of your pregnancy spread across the ship like an uncontrollable wildfire.

Thrawn had kept you as close to himself as he could as well, not wanting something to happen to you while he wasn’t around but today you felt like having a bit of a change. Thrawn didn’t like the idea of you spending some time alone, but it was what you wanted and he respected that even if he did check up on you every couple of hours throughout the day.

You hadn’t planned on doing much and since your schedule had been cleared for a while there was hardly anything for you to do. Apart from going the medical bay for a check up, besides that you figured you take the time to relax. And that’s what you did, you had gotten back to your shared quarters from the medical bay and sat around relaxing.

“Did you go to the medical bay?” Thrawn asked as soon as he stepped through the door and into your shared quarters, the door sliding closed as he pulled his jacket off and threw it over the back of the chair that sat in front of the desk that you had been at a few hours ago. The room is quiet, and you didn’t respond for a couple of minutes, for a second he had thought you had fallen asleep, until you spoke.

“I did.” You replied with a nod of your head as you pushed yourself up into a sitting position on the floor that you had been laying on with your eyes closed. He raised a dark blue brow at you, watching you carefully with his red eyes as a smile comes across your soft pink lips.

For a moment he had found himself mesmerised by your lips, but he shook the though from his mind with a quick shake of his head a blink of his eyes. “And how are you and the baby?” He moved around the chair and over to where you sat on the floor, offering his hands for you to take and you did happily. He didn’t want to admit that not being able to attend the appointment with you had put him on the edge about your health, he didn’t really need to tell you, it was obvious to you that it had.

You squeezed his hands gently, in a reassuring manner as he pulled you to your feet, not questioning why you had decided the floor was the best place to lay down, but he guessed there were multiple reasons as to why.

“I am fine.” You let go of his hands and dropped them to your shirt which you smoothed out, “and so is out little girl,” you stated, turning from your boyfriend who cleared his throat, his hand shooting out as soon as the words left your mouth. Neither of you knew the gender of the baby. This had been why you were so excited about going to the medical bay, you got to find out if you were getting a boy or a girl and you were getting a little girl.

“A girl?” Thrawn asked as his hand gently wrapped around yours, he gave a gentle tug, causing you to turn and face him.

“Yeah,” you bit your lip. The look of surprise on his face caused a laugh to bubble up in your chest. His eyes never left yours, only briefly as he flickered them towards your growing belly before they snapped back to your eyes that stared at him with love and amusement. “We are going to have a girl.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Now that was a question you didn’t think of an answer to you, you cast your eyes to your hands and gave a shrug of your shoulders and soft hum for an answer as your mind raced to think of exactly why you hadn’t told him.

“I didn’t think announcing it for everyone on the ship to hear would be how you wanted to find out that we’re expecting a daughter,” you offered as an excuse. It was the best you could come up with on such short notice.

“A wise choice,” he muttered softly as he moved closer to you, closing the small gap between you as he trailed his hand from yours and down to your hip. “Although I am certain, the news will not stay between us considering how fast the news of your pregnancy circulated due to the gossip of some… Nurses,” he almost snarled the last part out. He hated that nothing could be private and just between the two of you.

“Forget about them,” you told him, placing your hands on his chest where you carefully tapped your nails to his chest. “Focus on the fact that we’re having a little girl, who is going to be -”

“Who is going to be just as beautiful as her mother,” He continued for you as he leaned down, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You made a low, throaty noise of happiness and leaned into him.

“I was going to say that she would be exactly like her father” you chuckled out, leaning into him.


End file.
